Temmie
Temmie is a species of monster found in the game Undertale as a unique enemy in Waterfall, a resident of Temmie Village, or the operator of the Tem Shop. Temmies resemble a cat with dog ears as well its normal ears, shoulder length black hair and a striped blue shirt. All temmies (Bob aside) share a noticeable speech impediment or merely childish speech manner, where they often omit letters or mix up lower and upper cases. Appears With * Aaron Attacks *One of Temmie's attacks is a freakishly tall Temmie shape that stumbles about on the Bullet Board; the player must remain underneath to avoid taking damage. *Her secondary attack involves elongating one of her legs in an attempt to wrap it around the player's Soul. Strategy * To spare this monster, talk to it once. * If you flex at it, it will disappear and summon Aaron. * If you have Temmie Flakes in your inventory, you can choose to feed them to Temmie. You can then spare it. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits *White Text - "Temmie" *Yellow Text - "Temmie" **In order to achieve yellow text, Temmie must be spared. Quotes * fhsdhjfdsfjsddshjfsd ''Neutral * ''hOI!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!! Neutral * awwAwa cute!! (pets u) Neutral * OMG!! humans TOO CUTE (dies) ''Temmie Flakes * ''NO!!!!! muscles r... NOT CUTE | NO!!!!! ''Flex * ''NO!!! so hungr... (dies) ''Temmie Flakes * ''FOOB!!! Temmie Flakes if you have Temmie Flakes in your Inventory * You will regret this. ''to sell Dog Residue to Temmie in Tem Shop * ''Is this a joke? Are you having a chuckle? Haha, very funny. I'm the one with a degree. ''to sell Dog Residue to Temmie in Tem Shop once you pay for Temmie's tuition Flavor Text * ''Special enemy Temmie appears here to defeat you!! Encounter * Loves to pet cute humans. But you're allergic! ''Check * ''Temmie is trying to glomp you. Neutral * Temmie forgot her other attack. Neutral * Temmie is doing her hairs. Neutral * Smells like Temmie Flakes. Neutral * Temmie vibrates intensely. Neutral * Temmiy accidentally misspells her own name. Neutral * You flex at Temmie... Flex * Temmie only wants the Temmie Flakes. Temmie Flakes * You say hello to Temmie. Talk Trivia * The name of artist Tuyoki who worked on the game is Temmie Chang, implying that Temmie is her avatar just as the white Pomeranian is Toby's. * With their strange speech patterns, nonsensical village and generally alien demeanor, the Temmies seem inspired by Mr. Saturn of the Mother series. ** It is unknown whether Temmies speak in broken English out of choice or otherwise. Bob the Temmie speaks in lucid, clear English. Shop owner Temmie can swap from "Temmie-speak" to proper English when you annoy her by refusing to trade an item she wants. * If one idles long enough without taking any action against Temmie or using any items, Temmie's face will vibrate away from its main sprite. * If you name yourself Temmie in the character naming screen, "hOI!" will be displayed, and you will be able to confirm the name as Temmie. * Temmie's goofy demeanor and pattern of speaking is probably a reference to the "lolrandom" style of humor and speaking stereotypically exhibited by young teenagers over the internet. * Temmie can misspell her own name, turning into Temmiy in her battle. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Waterfall